


Costumes

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Costume Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Incest, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki enjoy playing dress up in bed.





	Costumes

Thor brought Loki pictures of Midgardian outfits and Loki used his magic to dress himself in them. Loki was a firefighter, Loki was a businessman, Loki was a stewardess…

One evening Loki caught Thor eyeing a woman who passed them on the street.

“I can look exactly like her, if you wish,” he told his brother in bed that night.

Thor shook his head.

“I want you to look like you, Loki,” he said, “but I _was_ thinking how good you would look in the red dress she wore.” 

Loki changed into the dress at once. He did look good.


End file.
